


Make Love to Me Forever

by NovaCaelum



Series: Synyster Gates/Jim Root [1]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Bandom, Slipknot
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fingering, M/M, admitting feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Jim have been having casual sex for a year. Both falling more for each other, but afraid of losing what they have; when their feelings explode, will everything be okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Love to Me Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this with [Mariah](http://namelessmaggot.deviantart.com/).
> 
> Title belongs to Snow Patrol.  
> I do not know any of the people involved, this is all purely fictional.

Jim sighed heavily as he thought of the younger man. He'd be over soon. He knew he should feel much better thinking of something so perfect, after all, the man was absolutely amazing in bed, but his mind was weighed down by things more important than his own pleasure. They had been casually meeting up with one another for sex for nearly a year now, but ever since the beginning, Jim craved something more. Under normal circumstances, he would never agree to such a thing; he genuinely wanted a relationship; however, he knew there was no other way for him to be close to the man he had fallen for.

He wanted so much to stop this, find someone he connected with and have an actual relationship. But then he didn't want to let Brian go, he wanted to stay close to him. Jim froze up when he heard the familiar noise of Brian's car pulling into his drive, he exhaled shakily and stood up, trying to calm himself from his foolish thoughts, he jumped a little when a knock echoed through his quiet house, he went and answered the door, met immediately by a smirking Brian.

The shorter-guitarist looked over his... _What could he even call Jim_? They weren't together, or lovers. It was just sex, nothing more, as much as Brian craved for it to expand, it never and they just kept **this** as casual sex, "Hey." His smirked changed to a grin, he loved how Jim just wore his boxers and a black wife-beater anytime he knew he would be around for one of their sessions; Brian wished he could stay, keep so half-dressed and snuggle close to Jim...He just couldn't.

"Hey Bri." Jim smirked, putting up his facade so Brian didn't seem put off. After all, it wasn't that he didn't want the shorter man, he simply wanted _more_. Without hesitation, Brian pulled the taller man into a steamy kiss, trying to drown out his feelings with his lust. Jim wrapped his arms around the younger, backing into his living room after closing the front door. The pair fell back onto the couch, their tongues wrestling for dominance. Already, Brian straddled Jim's hips, sure to let the taller man feel his arousal.

Jim groaned and pressed his hips to the shorter man's, responding to his excitement. Reluctantly, Jim broke the kiss and pulled off Brian's shirt leaving kisses and little love-bites across his collarbone. The younger man leaned into the touch of the taller man's lips, loving the feeling he got from Jim. Within the next moment, the two did away with their lower clothing, both of them groaning in pleasure as they rolled their hips against one another.

"Fucking hell, Brian, stop being such a tease." Jim breathed, his cock aching for the younger man.

"Fine~" Brian smirked, kissing up the taller man's neck, "Prep me? I wanna ride you."

Jim immediately slipped his hand down Brian's body, he slowly passed his palm across Brian's cock, he then gently rubbed the man's entrance and pushed his fingers in; Brian gasped out, holding himself up by grabbing onto the side of the couch; Jim slid the two fingers further into Brian, thrusting them and scissoring to stretch Brian's muscles out. The younger could only moan out as Jim prepared him, his other hand gripped at the man's chest and he slowly began moving his hips with Jim's fingers, already wanting to feel more.

The taller pulled his fingers out, figuring that Brian was ready; Brian took Jim's cock in hand and immediately pressed his entrance to the crown, he softly bit his lip then pushed down, letting out a moan as Jim's length pushed his walls apart. Jim gently held onto Brian's hips and the shorter eventually got settled, a shaky breath leaving his lips; only just realizing that he had held his breath for a moment while pushing down.

Brian smirked down to Jim then began rocking his hips, letting his other hand slide onto Jim's chest; he gripped down and picked up his pace, moaning out at how good Jim felt, the older moaned too, enjoying the was Brian's walls moved around his length, he tightened his grip on Brian's hips and bucked his own to the man's quick pace.

"Fuck..." Jim groaned, gripping Brian's hips even tighter as the man's movements got even quicker. The shorter man smirked down at Jim, loving the pleasure he could give him and, of course, loving the pleasure he received in return. As their pace quickened, Jim's movements became much more rough, thrusting into Brian even harder. The shorter man cried out as Jim slammed into his prostate, pleasure electrifying his veins. Hearing the younger man's loud moans, Jim repeated his movements, more than happy to pleasure the man he loved.

The two men continued with their quick pace, moving in perfect rhythm with each other as their moans and groans filled the hot air. Already, Jim was spilling pre-cum into Brian's body, prying his eyes open to stare at the man atop him. He stared wide-eyed for a moment as Brian continued to ride him, his beautiful brown eyes closed, his mouth agape as he gasped for breath between his moans. They were both caught up in the moment, but it was easy for Jim to see that Brian was completely in pure ecstasy.

Knowing the younger man needed it, Jim gave his length a quick tug, smirking when he was pulled out of his trance by a loud groan. Brian's pre-cum leaked profusely over Jim's fingers as he worked the man's length in rhythm to their thrusts. Brian gripped the back of the couch and Jim's chest feeling his climax threatening to overpower him. He tried to fight it; he wanted to make the moment last a lifetime, but he knew his twitching muscles and throbbing cock were soon to betray him.

Jim bucked his hips rather roughly, hitting Brian's prostate again, the man cried out and whimpered softly, pushing himself to ride harder, his stomach heating and coiling as his climax got closer; he still tried to hold it out though, crying out again when Jim bucked his hips a second time, he completely lost himself when Jim did it for a third time: a loud groan leaving his lips as his cum shot out over Jim's hand and chest, he shuddered softly, still moving so Jim could find release.

Brian's muscles completely contracted around Jim's length, the man groaned out as Brian still moved, he thrust himself once more and came with a half-cry, Brian's tight muscles milking him of his seed. They rode their climax out, little moans and soft curses filling the hot-air as they slowly settled, their muscles still twitching a little, causing their bodies to shake together; the shorter man pretty much collapsed onto Jim.

The tall man just about held Brian up, his body weak and spent from his climax; they simply laid together, panting softly as they tried to completely settle themselves, both enjoying the current close comfort they had. Jim wanted desperately to nuzzle Brian's sweat-covered flesh and just stay tangled with him; he knew they couldn't and as Brian moved a little, Jim felt somewhat cold, like the room had decreased in temperature.

The younger carefully rose himself off Jim's softening cock, he climbed off him, hating how much he already missed Jim's warmth and the comfort he radiated; he simply stretched himself out and wiped some sweat off his forehead, trying to act like he normally would after one of their sessions, he still felt a little dazed from his climax and he needed to get clean.

"I'm gonna get cleaned up, ok, Jim?"

"Go ahead." He breathed, his mind still fuzzy from the ecstasy of the pleasure the younger man gave him.

Brian smirked at Jim and strutted off, heading upstairs to the shower he so often used. As he got into the warm water, he closed his eyes blissfully, enjoying the refreshing feel. Despite how soothing the hot water was on his skin, he still felt as though something was missing; he wished Jim would join him. Not even to go for another round, but to be close to the taller man. Just to watch him bask in the soothing water, just to help him clean himself up. Sighing deeply, Brian began to wash his body, taking in the sweet scent of Jim's body-wash, frowning when it made him want the man with him even more.

Downstairs, Jim cleaned himself off quickly and flopped back onto the couch, burying his face in a pillow while he listened to the water running upstairs. All he wanted was to join the man, to hold him close in his arms. He wanted to feel the warm water of the shower washing over both their bodies while they kissed each other passionately as they bathed. He wanted to have something more with the younger man; he wanted to be his. Jim sighed heavily, his heart aching knowing his feelings for Brian would have to be kept to himself.

Jim began to wonder if he could move on from Brian; he loved the man, not like he could admit that but he didn't know how long Brian even wanted this to go on for. It already dragged out for a year and Jim couldn't help but think that if might just... _End_ , it was only sex after all, Jim knew that Brian would probably want a stable relationship at some point, and when it happened, Jim would just have to let it go.

Brian also thought as he showered, wondering if and when this would all be over. He didn't want to give Jim up, but then he knew, they weren't together, he didn't have Jim, he could call him his own; they were merely having sex to keep each other pleasured, that's all it was and all it ever would be, he could never have more.

He sighed heavily and shut the water off, he got out the shower and dried himself off, tying a towel around his waist then heading downstairs; when he got into the living room, he smiled softly at the sight of Jim laying on the couch, he walked to go over, lay on top of him or just gently kiss his back until he moved around. He just couldn't, he searched the living room for his clothing then set to picking them up.

"Leaving so soon?" Jim asked, unable to keep the disappointment out of his tone.

"What?" Brian asked hopefully, feeling as though he heard a hint of Jim wanting him to stay, "Do you need something more?"

"Uhm..." Jim floundered, desperately hoping for an excuse to keep the younger man around, "I dunno...I mean, I was about to eat dinner before you called, I was thinking about cooking something up. You're more than welcome to stay to eat if ya want...I mean, it's the least I can do since you made me feel _that_ fucking good, ya know?"

"Oh," Brian couldn't help but smile, "I am pretty hungry after all that...Shit, why the fuck not?" 

Jim smiled, grateful to have successfully gotten the man to stay. It was strange though...A year of doing this and not once had they had dinner together...Shrugging it off, Jim padded into the kitchen, still naked, the younger man in tow, "What sounds good?" The taller man asked curiously, looking through his pantry.

"I dunno...Move your tall ass, I can't see!" The younger man teased, smacking Jim's ass and shooing him from the pantry, "How about...Grilled cheese? That's simple, then I'm not eating all your food."

"Oh stop, have whatever you want!"

"That's what I want, dammit!"

"Fine," Jim muttered, he playfully shoved Brian out of the way and grabbed some bread and cheese out of his pantry; he turned the grill on then set the cheese on the bread, once he was sure the grill had heated up enough, he put the tray in, "You want something to drink?" He asked, figuring he could waste time while the cheese was melting.

"Mh, sure. You got coffee right?"

"Of course," Jim smiled softly, he got two cups out then pressed the kettle on, letting it boil while he made up their coffee, "Sugar?"

"Two please." Brian rested against the work-top, just watching as Jim made their coffees, even watching as the man went to his fridge to get the milk out, he couldn't help but with Jim still being naked, then again, he hadn't put his own clothes on yet and he only had a towel covering him up, he felt completely natural like this though, thinking that it would probably be a daily thing, if he lived with Jim, he would definitely keep the tall man naked...But it was useless thinking such things.

"Bri?" The man snapped out of his trance and looked up at Jim, "Milk?"

"Oh yeah." Brian nodded, smiling again; Jim returned the smile then poured some milk into Brian's cup, then putting it back in the fridge. When he got to the kettle, it popped, signalling its finish, Jim filled their cups up then stirred them thoroughly before putting the spoon into his sink and handing Brian a cup.

"Thanks, Jim." Brian muttered, sipping his coffee as Jim prepared the sandwiches.

"Here ya' go." Jim smiled softly, setting the plate before the younger man.

While Jim nibbled at his own, he watched Brian out of the corner of his eye, chuckling at the smile on the shorter man's face as he took a bite, "This is fucking gorgeous, Jim."

"Oh? Like you?" The taller man smirked, causing Brian's stomach to flip.

"Me? You're gorgeous. You and that big sexy cock. Mmm." Brian murmured seductively, trying to seem aroused rather than in love.

Jim simply laughed and continued eating his sandwich, his heart and mind both aching to tell Brian how he felt. There was absolutely no hope for them, but the tall man wanted it out of his system. He knew speaking up about his feelings would ruin what they had now, but keeping his feelings bottled up was ruining his mind. If he could find the courage to speak up, he had to do it.

"Jim?" Brian's voice broke into his thoughts, a concerned look on the younger man's face, "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, just thinking."

"Oh..." Brian nodded, wondering what was on the older man's mind. He was always so cute when he zoned out like that, but Brian wanted Jim's attention on him, rather than his thoughts. Brian wanted to be the center of attention and the only one Jim loved. Being with the man, having dinner with him, it all felt so natural. It all seemed right. It broke his heart knowing he'd never be able to steal the older man's heart.

They both finished up their sandwiches in silence, Jim then set the plates in the sink and they finished up their coffees, the cups going straight with the plates; they both quietly padded back into the living room and set to getting their clothes on. Neither one wanted to part from each other, Jim knew Brian would have to leave now, he couldn't even kiss him goodbye.

He wanted desperately to say something, but he was so afraid of losing Brian for good, this was killing him: he wanted to get it off his chest, but he **couldn't** say anything about it, if he did, it probably would result in losing Brian and he didn't want that at all, he would rather their...'Relationship' be about sex for fun, rather than not having the man around.

"Today was fucking awesome," Brian's voice snapped Jim from his thoughts, he looked to the shorter man who was now just pulling his shirt back on, "I feel amazing and I can't wait for next time." He tried not to sound too eager to be with Jim, keeping his voice a little lustful, he did enjoy their sex, he just wanted more.

"I know," Jim smirked, "I can't wait either. Wanna bend you over next time~" He somehow kept his voice from faltering, keeping a seductive tone so he sounded eager for their next session, not for just being with Brian.

Brian shivered a little and smirked too, "Sounds fucking good," He pulled on his shoes then turned to Jim, "I'll see you then. Gimme a call when you want it to happen."

"Alright," Jim nodded, waving and just letting Brian leave without admitting what he really wanted to; when the door shut and he heard Brian's car pulling away, he sighed and sat down, wishing he'd asked the man to stay, he hung his head in his hands, "I love you." He muttered out loud, wishing he had the courage to just tell Brian those simple three words...

As Brian headed home, tears began to sting his eyes. How stupid could be have been? Something so simple and he couldn't even do it. Three words and he couldn't fucking say them. He was dying to be with the older man, but he struggled to bring himself to risk the closest thing he'd ever have to a relationship with the man he loved.

As he got farther and farther away from the man's house, his heart ached more. He had to go back. He _had_ to. Sighing heavily, Brian turned around and headed back to Jim's, his mind storming with excuses to be back. He settled on having "lost" his phone, that way maybe he could have a little more time with the man, maybe he could find the strength to get his feelings off his chest.

Jim was now upstairs when he heard a car pull up in his drive again. His heart skipped a beat when he looked out the window to see Brian getting out again. Trying to keep the smile off his face, he headed back downstairs and opened the door when the smaller man knocked.

"Miss me already?"

 _Yes,_ Brian thought, "Oh, I uh, I couldn't find my phone, I figured it must be around here somewhere..."

"Oh, alright, I'll help you look."

While the two men looked, their minds were rushing, both men battling whether or not to admit their feelings. Jim offered to head upstairs and look for the younger man's phone; once he was out of sight, Brian crashed on the couch, his mind absolutely racing, and his heart aching to be honest with Jim.

Upstairs, Jim was trying hard to keep himself settled, he really wanted to be honest with Brian but then he couldn't, he didn't want to risk anything. When Brian came back, Jim was really happy, he hoped that Brian was missing him but it turned out that he had just misplaced his phone; Jim got an idea to call the device and he headed downstairs to tell Brian.

When Brian heard the footsteps coming down the staircase, he shot up and made it seem like he was looking for his phone, managing to slip it under the sofa before heading over to the other side of the room to have a 'look' for it; Jim headed into the room and smiled softly at the site of Brian looking around, "Hey Bri."

Brian turned and smiled up at Jim, "Did you find it?" He made himself sound excited to have his phone back even though he knew where it was.

"Nah," Jim sighed, "But I was thinking I could call it for you!"

"Oh yeah!" Brian kept his smile, trying to hide his disappointment: it seemed like Jim didn't really want him there, he knew it would be a bad idea to let his feelings slip now, "Go ahead."

Jim grinned, "Right," He took his phone out, dialed Brian's number and waited; the cell rand out into the living room and Jim had a little look around, figuring it came from the sofa's direction, he walked over and checked the material over, he put his phone away after hanging up and kneeled down, slipping his hand under the sofa, "Oh!" He grabbed a phone and brought it out.

"Thanks," Brian walked over and took his phone out of Jim's hand. He wanted to say something now, but he couldn't get his words out, "I guess I'll get going then!" He slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"Right..." Jim stood back up, his urges growing more as Brian stayed stood in his house; he was about to say something else when there was another knock at the door, "Sorry." He smiled softly then went to answer it, his heart racing as he thought about confessing to Brian.

Hearing the knock on the door, Brian automatically made the decision not to tell Jim anything about his feelings. Just as the tall man was hugging his fellow guitarist Mick, Brian was heading for the door, "Leaving, Bri?"

"Yeah, thanks for helping me find my phone."

"No problem, Bri. See ya later." Jim murmured, keeping the sadness out of his voice.

"See ya." The shorter man muttered, heading out of the house.

As Brian drove home, he found that seeing Jim hugging the other man tightly made his heart ache and break. Every time he saw the two of them together, he felt like they were more than just friends. They were always close and they always hugged and Brian couldn't take it. He couldn't help but feel as though the man he had fallen madly in love with already gave away his heart. Was Jim dating Mick? Was he cheating on him? The younger man sighed heavily and continued his drive home, his mind heavy.

Jim plopped down on the couch beside Mick and sighed. He hated seeing Brian leave so quickly; he was dying for him to stay... Every time he watched the young man leave, his body ached to follow and hold him close. He was dying to kiss the man and simply express all his feelings, but he'd never be able to, "Jim?" Mick murmured, pulling Jim back to reality, "You ok?"

"Yeah, just thinking...My mind is really distracted today."

"You wanna talk it out?" Mick pulled Jim a little closer, trying to comfort his friend with a small hug.

Jim shook his head and rested against Mick; he adored having a friend who cared so much about him, he really appreciated it, especially at times like these. He just wished that he could actually talk to Brian, in stead of being such a pussy about opening up to the shorter man...He wished he had the strength to kiss him and show him how he felt, but he was so afraid of risking things.

"Is it about Brian?" Jim sighed and nodded a little, "You looked sad when he left...You can talk to me Jim, tell me what's going on. Tell me why you're so sad."

"It's nothing really." Jim mumbled, not really wanting to tell Mick what was going on, even if it hurt to hide everything away.

"Jim, you can't just bottle things up."

"We had sex," Jim sighed again, "But...It wasn't like, our first time..."

"So, what's the problem? Loads of people have sex for the enjoyment."

"It's been going on for a year," Jim moved and looked up at Mick, "I've fallen for him...But it's meant to just be sex, nothing more. It's that to him. But I don't...I just want to tell him how I feel, I'm afraid he'll walk away, this wasn't meant to turn into anything more than just sex. Yet, I love him so much..."

"Jim..." Mick murmured, hugging his friend tight, "I know it's hard, but really, you've gotta speak up...It's only gonna hurt you more if you keep this up just for sex. It's gonna hurt you more in the long run not having anything meaningful from him. How do you know he's gonna walk away? How do you know he won't like you too?"

"He would've said something...I'd know by now, it's been a year..."

"Jim. You're in love and you haven't said anything. Maybe he's going through this same shit."

"Are you kidding? Over me? Uhm, no, Mick. Fucking Brian? Feeling this way over _me_? He can have anyone he wants, _anyone_. Doesn't matter what he wants, he can get it."

"So if he wants you--"

"Mick!" The tall man pouted, having no confidence in the fact that Brian, or anyone for that matter, could be in love with him.

"Sorry, I'm sorry...It's just that you're too hard on yourself. You aren't unlovable. And really. How is it possible to be with someone for that long and not fall for them?"

"It just is..."

"Give it some thought, will ya? At least consider telling him?"

Jim sighed, nodding slightly, "I'll think about it...But if I can't do it. I'll just have to end things, I can't keep this up, feeling this way and the only connection being when we have sex. I'll break. I'll try and I'll think, but if I pussy out again, then it's just going end."

"Okay," Mick nodded too, "At least you're gonna think on it," He moved a little, "Now, instead of moping, wanna play a little guitar?"

"Fuck yes!" Jim moved and got off the couch, "I got some really awesome ideas that I wanna try out!" He pulled Mick up and pretty much dragged the man into his instrument room, "I'll do the drum beat, recon you can follow?"

"Of course!" Mick grinned, picking a spare Ibanez guitar off Jim's wall; he appreciated that the man had just let this one live with his own collection.

Elsewhere, Brian was now curled up on his bed, sobbing softly as he stared at his phone; a simple picture of Jim smiling, his heart ached, merely thinking about what the tall man might be doing with Jim, it made his heart waver more, his mind completely filled with jealousy: he knew the two were best-friends, he just hated how close they were, he wanted Jim to himself, he didn't want to lose him to Mick.

Or if he was wrong, and they were together already; why would Jim be cheating on Mick? He was a good guy, Brian couldn't make sense of anything and his tears got worse, he ached to hear Jim's voice again, just to talk to him and confess everything; even if it risked what they were doing, he didn't care, he **needed** Jim to know how he felt.

After awhile spent playing guitar together, Mick and Jim finally noticed the time; 12:47. Laughing at how the time had gotten away from them, the two said their goodbyes and Mick was on his way. No longer having his best friend and his distraction, the emptiness in Jim's heart settled in once again. Sighing softly, he headed to the shower in hopes of somehow being able to wash his thoughts away, but of course he had no such luck.

By the time Jim climbed into bed, Brian was the only thing on his mind. All he could think of were those gorgeous, chocolate brown eyes and those perfect, soft lips. He took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind, but of course, he was completely incapable. He wanted nothing more than to have Brian snuggled into his arms, his warmth radiating and warming up Jim's empty heart. The tall man stared at his phone on the nightstand, wishing it would light up, wishing he had the nerve to text Brian and ask him to come back. 

After a long while spent crying, Brian went to Jim's contact on his phone and stared at it for a solid five minutes, debating whether or not he should hit send and call the man he loved so dearly. He couldn't keep things up with Jim if it meant he'd never have anything meaningful with the man. After much deliberation, Brian pussied out yet again and tossed his phone aside letting sleep take him.

When Jim woke in the morning, he felt colder than the night before, he still couldn't stop thinking about the man he loved; he wished so much he had the courage to just spill his guts to Brian. He told Mick he'd think about telling Brian, and now he couldn't think of anything else, he wanted to tell the man how he felt, he was sick of being a pussy and sick of holding on a facade whenever Brian was around.

He was done keeping everything inside, he was going to risk it and tell Brian how he felt, he rolled over and picked up his phone, opening up a new message he quickly composed something that sounded good and not too loving, he didn't want to give anything away just yet.

 _Morning sexy. I'm free all day again. You wanna come over? We can do some stuff together._ He settled with that and sent it to Brian before he chickened out; he took a deep breath then got out of bed, setting about with his morning routine, a little nervous about what reply he might get.

Brian was shocked to receive a message from Jim so early...The whole day? It sounded absolutely perfect. In all honesty, there was nothing the younger man wanted more than spending the entire day with the man he loved. Grinning ecstatically at his phone, he quickly shot Jim a text back letting him know he'd be over soon. 

He got out of bed and began getting himself ready and presentable for Jim. Yet again, the thought of opening up about his feelings crossed his mind. Today had to be the day. No more mindless sex; it was amazing, but it was also the most heartbreaking thing the younger man had to endure. This was it. Either speak up, or give up.

Finally being finished getting ready, Brian headed out and nervously drove to Jim's house. When he pulled into the tall man's driveway, he sat in his car a moment, trying to calm his anxiety. He took another deep breath and got out, heading to the front door and knocking lightly. When Jim answered the door, he wasn't his usual flirtatious self; he was much more calm and simply invited the younger man in, smiling softly. 

Brian couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with Jim. Was he alright? Was he about to end things with Brian? The younger man walked to the living room quietly, his mind racing worriedly. Whatever it was that was keeping Jim from acting like his usual self, he hoped it wasn't anything that would be bad news.

Jim tried to act like he would, but it faltered the moment he saw Brian's face; today was it, he didn't want the meaningless sex anymore, he wanted it to be _something_. He wanted it to be them making love, expressing feelings with pure pleasure; keeping things slow and tender.

He sat with the shorter man on the couch, thinking of how to say something; he gave up though the words completely stuck in his throat, he turned to Brian and pulled him close; the younger man was surprised by that movement but he returned the embrace, his heart and mind racing, wondering if this was Jim's way of ending things, he tried to grip onto the man's shirt more, hoping to show Jim that he didn't want to let go of him.

The tall-man's heart flipped when he felt Brian's hands gripping at his shirt like that, he flew away with his feelings and moved a little; he cautiously pressed his lips to Brian's, trying to express how he felt, he pushed all his love into the kiss, hoping so much that he was doing the right thing and wasn't making a mistake by showing his true feelings.

Brian completely melted against Jim, his worry slipped away and he returned the kiss; it was completely filled with love and that made Brian's stomach flip ten times over, anytime they kissed, it was always hazy and lustful, this actually meant something and Brian could feel the love emitting from Jim.

Jim deepened the kiss a little more, glad that Brian hadn't pulled away; their lips moved slowly together, their eyes closing as the love completely filled their bodies. Their mouths parted and their tongues met, creating a slow dance; just showing their love more, completely captivated in the moment, they slowly began to lose oxygen but neither one wanted to give up and break the kiss.

Brian gripped onto Jim more, his mind spinning and his lungs burning; Jim was the same though, his fingers now knotting in Brian's shirt as they lost themselves. They reluctantly pulled away, Jim resting his forehead against Brian's, both of them panting for the gas they so desperately needed.

"James..." Brian murmured, "You..."

"I love you, Brian." The tall man admitted without hesitation.

Brian let out a small gasp and kissed Jim's lips again, "I feel the same...I love you too."

"You do?" He asked, clearly in shock.

"Yes...All this has really made me fall for you...I was afraid to admit it...I thought it'd push you away..."

"What?! Brian, no! Nothing could. You have no idea how hard I've fallen for you...I've been going through the same thing...I was dying to ask you to stay last night..."

"Wanna know something?" Brian asked, now completely at ease.

"What, Bri?" Jim asked, stealing a kiss before letting the man speak again.

"I didn't lose my phone last night, I just needed an excuse to come back. I had the intention of telling you how I felt...But I fucking pussied out yet again...I'm sorry I kept this from you for so long..."

"Don't be. I love you, and you love me. That's all that matters," The tall man assured his lover, "So...Brian...Will you be my boyfriend...?"

"What?! Yes, of course! I love you so much...So fucking much...Jim...Fuck. There aren't words for how much I love you...And I can't begin to tell you how long I've wanted to make love with you..."

Jim blushed slightly, a little overwhelmed by what Brian was saying, "I could never explain how much I love you either," He smiled softly and nodded, "I've wanted that for so long, just to show you how I feel."

Brian nodded and smiled, "It's gonna be quiet today, right?"

"Yeah." Jim smiled more.

"Then," Brian stood up and took Jim's hands in his own, "Why don't we show each other." He meant that as a question, but he didn't care that it came out as a statement, it was what they both wanted; Jim stood up, he just kept Brian close and led the shorter man upstairs and into his bedroom.

Once in the room, Brian pulled Jim into a passionate kiss, not afraid to show the man what he felt; Jim returned the kiss, complete comfortable with expressing himself. He slowly trailed his hands to the hem of Brian's shirt, lifting it a little as their tongues moved together; the two pulled away and Brian let Jim remove his shirt, he did the same to Jim, the tall-man helping out a little.

With their shirts out the way, they pressed their lips together again; their hands moving down to each others pants and slowly unfastening them, neither one bothered about taking things slowly. Their pants were soon at their ankles, they simply stepped out of them then got onto the bed together.

Jim laid Brian down and pressed soft kisses along his neck: completely content with just worshipping the man's skin, loving how Brian's hands gently rubbed his back. He gently massaged the man's thighs while kissing away at his chest, letting his fingers play with Brian's boxers, hoping to tease the man a little.

Jim shivered feeling his boxers slip down the slightest bit, adoring the smirk Brian gave him. He carried on kissing and nipping the flesh of the shorter man's neck, loving the moan he received when he nibble the man's sweet spot on his neck.

"Jim..." Brian moaned softly, his cock hardening with Jim's every touch, "I love you so much..." 

"Do you wanna show me, baby?" Jim smirked, his hand trailing down the younger man's body and sliding into his boxers to stroke his length.

"Yesss..." He breathed shakily as Jim gave him a good tug. Before the taller man could continue to tease, Brian rid the man of his boxers, gripping his length.

"I want in you, baby...I wanna love you..." 

"So love me, James..."

Jim smiled at hearing Brian call him that; he leaned in and the two shared a small kiss while Jim slid his fingers into his lover. The younger man moaned softly against Jim's lips, loving the feeling of Jim's fingers scissoring inside him.

Once Brian was sure he was ready, he kissed Jim's neck, tugging the man's hands a little; the older got the idea and pulled away Brian's boxers, letting them just fly to the floor, he kissed his boyfriends cheek as he pushed himself in. The younger man just moaned under Jim, his hands going to the man's back and gripping on.

Jim kissed Brian's cheek again and slowly began moving his hips, wrapping his boyfriend up in his arms and just holding him close; Brian smiled softly and melted into Jim, slowly moving along with him, both moaning softly as they conveyed their feelings for each other.

Even though the two desperately wanted each other, they kept their movements slow, wanting to drag the feeling out and just relax against each other; keeping their climax at bay, moaning a little more as the pleasure slipped through their veins, their breathing easily losing itself to their noises.

Brian hummed softly as Jim placed soft kisses along his neck again, "I love you Brian." He murmured softly; his movements going further, pushing into Brian deeper.

The younger gasped softly, Jim's cock having brushed passed his prostate, he felt so alive with the man like this; he could feel the love emitting from Jim and he hoped that the older man could feel how much he felt the same, he never wanted to leave Jim now he had him, "I love you too James." He breathed out, a loud moan leaving his lips as Jim's cock hit his sweet spot.

Jim smiled hearing the pleasure he brought the younger man. He repeated his movements, kissing Brian's neck when he let out a louder cry. He smirked hearing the small curses that escaped the younger man's lips as he began to pick up the pace a bit. Brian gripped Jim's back tighter, pleasure shocking his veins. The older man groaned loudly as Brian rolled his hips in perfect unison with him, his walls tightening a bit as his climax came closer to the surface.

The tall man held the younger closer, the heat of the moment, their pleasured noises, and their love filling the bedroom. Brian smiled blissfully feeling Jim's pre-cum in his body, his own cock leaking as well. Taking notice of this, Jim began jerking Brian to the rhythm of their movements, continuing to kiss every inch of the man's skin he could reach.

Brian completely relished in each movement Jim made, still keeping up with his boyfriend; he gasped out then groaned softly as his climax finally hit, shuddering as he completely spilled himself over Jim's hands. Jim groaned too, Brian's tight walls sending him over the edge, his body shaking as he was milked dry.

The two moved together, going slowly so they could ride their climax out, both their bodies shaking and tired from their climax; eventually, they settled and Jim carefully pulled out of Brian, he laid beside the man and pulled him close. He didn't want to let the shorter man go and he nuzzled against his smooth skin as he tried to regulate his breathing.

Brian snuggled into Jim's embrace, loving how close he was to the man; he kissed Jim's neck, just letting his breathing settle. Both of them were still a little dazed from their high, they enjoyed cuddling up together, waiting for themselves to fully relax; slowly but surely, their breathing finally slipped into it's normal rhythm, Jim reluctantly moved and got them both under the bed covers, he instantly held Brian close again, "Stay with me?"

"I have no intentions of leaving," Brian muttered, nuzzling into Jim again: feeling completely comfortable in the man's arms, "I wanna be with you, forever."

"I want that too," Jim smiled, chuckling softly when Brian yawned, "You're fucking adorable babe."

"Me? Nahh. Look at you, baby. I fucking love you so much, James."

"I know, Brian...I could feel it...That was the most amazing thing I've ever felt."

"Yes, it was," The younger man murmured tiredly, kissing Jim's neck softly. "Thank you for being mine."

"No need to thank me, love. Really. Just focus on how perfect life is now."

"I will." Brian nearly whispering, his eyes drooping shut. Jim smiled and kissed the shorter man's forehead, before letting out a small yawn of his own. The two snuggled closer, and finally let sleep take them both where they each dreamt of the perfection that was yet to come for the happy new couple.


End file.
